the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
MossClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a MossClan cat! Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3 In MossClan... "What?! I want to exlore the territory and hunt!" Electricpaw protested. ---- The kit could not move anymore, he didn't have the strength. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 22:53, September 4, 2013 (UTC) "No! You clean! Then you can hunt," replied his mentor. 23:00, September 4, 2013 (UTC) "Fine!" Electricpaw stormed off to the elders den. ----- The fire-colored kit could fell blood trickling down his back where the beast had attacked him. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 23:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw padded over to Electricpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:05, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw then padded away from Eletricpaw and padded into the forest (Tigerpaw continues in CC RP :3)Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang saw Tigerpaw leave and decided to follow him. (Continued in CC RP) ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw padded into camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:25, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Not bad," Splashfang commented, adding, "for an apprentice, that is." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks" Tigerpaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "I'd say you could get something from the fresh-kill pile," she said. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:29, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "What about you? aren't you hungry?" Tigerpaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "now that you mentioned it, I am," she replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, then lets go to the fresh-kill pile" Tigerpaw meowed as he started to pad over to the pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang went towards the pile and grabbed a squirrel. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw grabbed a big mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "I wonder what's wrong with that CaveClan apprentice, thinking he could go frolicking into another clan to steal food," she mentioned as she took a bite of the squirrel. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "He'd better not come into our clan" Tigerpaw meowed, taking a bite of the mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah. Where'd he even get the idea?" she asked, taking another bite. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:43, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "I guess he thought he might get a reward" Tigerpaw meowed as he took another bite.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "A reward?! The only reward would be punishment!" Splashfang replied, a tone of disbelief as she took another bite. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "I guess some apprentices think differently than others" Tigerpaw meowed, taking another bite.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Electricpaw finished with the elders den. "Finally done" he mewed. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw saw his brother.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:43, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Windsong came up to Tigerpaw and began to eat a shrew. "Have you seen Petalfang? I've been looking for her all day and still havn't found her. I'm getting worried."-Wotto3577 (talk) 00:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry I haven't seen Petalfang" Tigerpaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:12, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, thank's for trying to help," said Windsong as he gulped down the last bite of his shrew. "I'll go look for her in the forest." Windsong got up and walked away. Around 15 minutes later Windsong came back into camp dragging a bleeding Petalfang. "Get the medicine cat!" he shouted.- Wotto3577 (talk) 01:27, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw went to get Splashfang.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "I saw a dead fox next to her. I'm guessing that there are cubs nearby. I'll tell the queens," said Windsong.-Wotto3577 (talk) 05:47, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang smelled a tang of blood. "Bleeding?" she asked the apprentice. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:25, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, A cat named Petalfang is hurt" Tigerpaw told Splashfang.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:47, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Splashfang, is she going to be okay?" they gold warrior asked. "I would die if anything happened to her. I already lost my mother." Wotto3577 (talk) 20:49, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "I... don't know," she admitted, "but I will try." Splashfang started studyinng the wound on Petalfang. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:54, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw looked at Petalfang.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:03, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "I'll get a search party to find the cubs," said Windsong, "maybe that'll take my mind off of it." Acornfrost, Reedwhisker and Windsong go into the forest. As they leave, Windsong looks back at Petalfang, sighs and enters the forest... Wotto3577 (talk) 21:09, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang found a source of the blood. "Get me some cobweb," she told Tigerpaw, holding her paw on it lightly. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:13, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly Prtalfang regained some consciousness. "Is Windsong going to find the fox in the forest?"Wotto3577 (talk) 21:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw went out to get some cobwebs.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:32, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Don't forget marigold!" she called out, realizinng she forgot that. "Don't move, and I don't really know," she replied to Petalfang. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:34, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "He can't! There are 2 more full growns and 5 cubs!" Petalfang tried to move.Wotto3577 (talk) 21:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw got some cobwebs and marigold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:38, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Look, don't move, Tigerpaw could tell some warriors," she said, putting some marigold on the wound. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:40, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks, Splasfang. Thanks, Tigerpaw," said Petalfang.Wotto3577 (talk) 21:50, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Your welcome" Tigerpaw meowed as he went to tell some warriors about the foxes and the cubs.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:52, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang placed cobweb onto the wound. "You're to stay in the medicine den for a few days," she said. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:54, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Okay", said Petalfang. Suddenly a cry was heard. "A fox!"-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:58, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw attacked the fox.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:59, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang ran towards the fox. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "There's one behind the nursery!"Oatheart warned. Frost paw tackled and was bitten deeply.Wotto3577 (talk) 22:14, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw ran over to Frostpaw to help him out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:22, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang attacked the fox by jumping on it's back, remembering her warrior training. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:24, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Protect my mom please," Frostpaw asked Tigerpaw. "I'll get Blazetrail." He started to limp to Blazetrail but fell.-Wotto3577 (talk) 22:39, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans